


We'd better get a doctor to look at your arm

by Faytalepsy



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faytalepsy/pseuds/Faytalepsy
Summary: After Etienne broke his arm and the horses escaped, all hopes of saving the Alpine Academy seems gone. After the ruckus died down, Marlene is left alone with her thoughts and finds comfort in the arms of her friend.
Relationships: Etienne Cheynet/Marlene Roberts
Kudos: 1





	We'd better get a doctor to look at your arm

Two hours had passed since the escape of the horses and Chelsea’s accident. Marlene Roberts stood in front of the big window, looking at the lush landscape bathed in darkness. Barbie and the others still hadn’t returned from their search for the horses and one hour ago, the doctor confirmed her worst fears. Etienne’s arm was broken; thus, he wouldn’t be able to take part in the race. Without real competition, Philippe Cheynet was likely to win the tournament. The destiny of the Alpine Academy looked bleaker than ever. With her children and nieces still around, Marlene had to act hopeful, but now, standing alone in the darkness her growing despair rose, her heart heavy with sorrow. The academy, the horses, her students, her lands. She would lose everything…  
The soft chiming of the clock ripped her out of these sad thoughts and her gaze traveled to the wall. Resignation rose as she took in the time. 2 am. She really should go to sleep. Still, she couldn’t bear to go to her bed, knowing that her fears would not leave her alone there. Silently wandering through the dark corridors, her thoughts started drifting.  
She loved this place. The thought of giving it up was hard before, but after Barbie and her sisters gave her new hope it was even harder to see it all come crashing down now. Every stair she took and every room she passed memories rose with it.  
Here Max and Marie once built a giant pillow fortress, announcing her the arch-enemy of their newfound kingdom before starting an epic pillow fight.  
There they once held a giant picnic with all the students because rain ruined their original plan to eat outside. Her silent reminiscing made the pain of losing this place even worse. 

She didn’t know why but somehow, she ended up standing in front of a familiar door. Not really surprised that her steps led her here of all places she silently surveyed the dark oak door blocking the entrance to Etienne’s rooms. The need to see him made her lift her hand, but before it met the cool wood, she halted.  
She shouldn’t knock, he was probably asleep anyway. And even if he was still awake, why should he let her in? There was absolutely no reasonable excuse why she would seek his company in the middle of the night. Her hand still floating mid-air she sighed. She would lose him too. The man she loved. Slowly she leaned against the wall. Without the academy, their ways would part. Maybe he’d even go back to the École Montagne. The thought of never seeing him again left her panicking and before she could change her mind she knocked at the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Etienne Cheynet couldn’t sleep. Not only were the bandage and splint on his injured arm highly uncomfortable, but his mind also wouldn’t come to peace either. Staring at the familiar ceiling he cursed their bad luck. Why had he been standing behind that horse? He should’ve known better. He directed a hateful glance toward his broken arm. Why did it have to be broken? Was being lucky for once too much to ask for?  
The moment of the diagnosis was still replaying itself in his mind. When the doctor told him, that his arm was broken he was shocked.  
His brother was there as well grinning at him from the other side of the room. He could have lived with Philippe's glee. He was used to it. But far worse was Marlene's reaction.  
She was was with him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. The moment the doctor had voiced the diagnosis, all hope had left her eyes. She quickly regained her composure, thanking the doctor for his work and trying to stay on top of the situation. But this moment, the sadness and hopelessness in her eyes, it shook him to the core. She had left with the doctor to oversee the departure of the last guests and he hadn’t seen her since. Him winning the race tomorrow had been the last hope for the Academy. 

And he let them all down. He let Marlene down.  
Never before had he felt this much anger and self-loathing. Not only would he have to endure seeing his brother winning again, but he’d also see the sadness in Marlene's beautiful green eyes tomorrow. She would lose her academy, her home because he couldn’t take part in that race. And he couldn’t do anything to prevent it.  
He’d contemplated visiting his brother tonight and finally giving him what he deserved for all his disgusting behaviour. But that wouldn’t help them now. On the contrary, maybe his actions would be linked to the Alpine Academy and the last thing that they needed at the moment was a scandal. Not that it mattered that much now, the Academy would have to close either way, without the money from the tournament.

Three soft knocks echoed through the dark room. Startled, Etienne sat up. Who on earth expected him to be still awake?  
Well, it didn’t matter. He was in no mood to speak with whoever wanted to bother him right now. He lay down again, waiting for the person outside his rooms to depart. Instead, that someone knocked again. “Etienne?”  
At the sound of the soft voice, Etienne bolted upright again. Marlene! What could she want here? Why wasn’t she asleep? Did she need something? Well, she was the only person he couldn’t turn away so he stood up and went to open the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heart racing Marlene waited and listened for any sign that indicated that Etienne was awake right now. But no one answered her knocks. She should really leave him to sleep, but she couldn’t help but try again. She knocked again and softly called “Etienne?”  
The seconds stretched on without anything happening. He is asleep! She told herself after a few more seconds of waiting.  
Disappointment wormed its way into her mind.  
Just because you’re not able to go to bed doesn’t mean everyone else is still awake as well. And he needs rest after this day, she reminded herself.  
Still, she didn’t move away and continued to stare at the wooden door. 

Used to the quiet of the night by now, Marlene startled as the door opened with a click and a creak, revealing Etienne in his nightwear. Which apparently only consisted of pajama trousers. Marlene felt her cheeks heat the moment she registered his bare torso. He wasn`t packed with muscles but the lack of clothing still revealed an athletic stature. A very attractive athletic stature.  
“Marlene? What is the matter?” His question pulled her out of her thoughts and she opened her mouth to answer, only to remember she hadn’t thought about what to say to him if he should actually open the door. She felt even more blood rising to her face.  
“I…I just wanted…” Her eyes took in his slightly tousled hair. Oh dear, she woke him…  
“Were you asleep? I didn’t want to wake you! I just…” she stumbled over the words, begging her brain to come up with any reasonable excuse. “I’m sorry! I should let you go back to sleep.” She mumbled and started to turn around.  
“Wait, Marlene.” Etienne's words stopped her and she again looked at his face. His brows were furrowed in confusion. “Is everything alright?” Something like worry passed through his eyes.  
Such a simple question. Without a simple answer. Her gaze fell on his injured arm. “Yes of course. I mean…I just wanted to check on you.” She couldn’t burden him with her sorrow. Not today, after all, he’s been through.  
Etienne's eyebrows shot upwards. “In the middle of the night? Bien sur…” His eyes traveled to the dress she still wore. “You haven’t been sleeping.” He stated and searched her face for an answer. She looked away, giving him the confirmation he sought.  
“There was just so much action today. I haven’t calmed down yet. I didn’t even notice the time, otherwise, I wouldn’t have knocked.” she lied. “Again, I’m sorry for waking you up.”  
“I haven’t been sleeping.” He confessed.  
Surprised she looked up again. Finding his gaze full of sadness and regret. “Marlene I am so sorry. If I weren’t injured… If I could take part in the race I…”  
Of course, he would see through her feeble excuses and realize what troubled her.  
“No, Etienne! It’s not your fault!” she interrupted him. “It’s just the way it is. Nobody can change that.”  
“But I could have saved the Academy. Dieu…If I just…”  
This time he looked away. Her heart sank at his pained face.  
“I am sorry. I am so very sorry Marlene. I let you down.”

“No! Etienne, nothing of this is your fault! And you didn’t let me down. You never did.” Carefully she reached out to touch his arm.  
“You are always here. For the students, for the academy…for me. Thank you, Etienne.” 

Marlene felt tears burning in her eyes as her emotions tried to get the better of her and rapidly blinked to keep them at bay.  
“I’m sorry.”  
She suddenly felt very lost, standing in this hallway in front of his door in the middle of the night. She had no one else to go to. Her heart ached and her throat became tight.  
“I’m a bit emotional tonight. I…I should try to get my head straight again.”  
She tried to smile but apparently failed miserably because the next thing she registered were Etienne’s arms around her. She melted into his embrace immediately, holding on to him for the strength that had left her.  
“It’s okay, ma chère. “Etienne softly whispered into her ear. “Let it go. It’s okay.” His gentle words broke her last resolve and a sob broke from her throat. The pain that accompanied her since the prospect of losing her home appeared, finally found a release and the tears ran down her cheeks as she cried in Etienne’s shoulder. The man gently rubbed her back murmuring soothing words to her, while Marlene clung to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from drowning.  
While in her current state she didn’t care about standing in the hallway, Etienne apparently did and gently pulled her inside his rooms.  
“Etienne…I…I don’t know what to do…” she sobbed after feeling stable enough to talk. “I don’t want to lose this…I can’t lose this...I…” She fell into a fit of sobs, unable to continue.  
“Shhhh, ma chère shhh. It will be alright. I’m here for you. I’m here.”

After some more time, her crying slowly subsided and her tears stopped. He was there. It was all alright.  
Slowly she calmed down, regained her composure, and was suddenly very aware of every part their bodies touched, which were more than enough to send streams of electricity running through her nerves. She also became overly aware of his soothing strokes down her back and his warm breath near her ear.  
Maybe it was time to let go of him now. Just the thought felt like a bucket of icy water. It felt so good to be in his arms. But it wouldn’t be fair to use this situation like that. He just wanted to help her.

Slowly she loosened her hold of him, withdrawing a few centimeters to look at his face. His eyes scanned her features, worry and pain still lingering in his silver eyes. But there was something different too. An emotion she couldn’t quite identify. Oh no she was staring again. Blushing lightly, she broke their eye contact.  
“Thank you, Etienne. Thank you so much.”  
Etienne slowly lifted his hand and pushed her chin upward, forcing her to meet his stare again. “Anytime Marlene.”  
His gaze was filled with emotion and the air between them became too heavy to breathe as he gently brushed away the remnants of her tears with his thumb. “I wish I could take your pain away as easily as these tears, ma chère.”  
The endearment warmed her heart and his melodious French accent made her knees wobbly. This was dangerous. She was in his arms. He wasn’t wearing a shirt. She was very emotional at the moment. He was whispering loving words into her ear. She was in love with him. Yes, far too dangerous.  
“You already helped more than I could ever ask of you, Etienne.” She answered, her green eyes finding his grey ones again. Her hands were still resting on his shoulders and she felt the soft texture of his skin beneath her fingertips. His scent wavered around her, making her head spin. She was captivated by his eyes, his smell, his presence and couldn’t bring herself to move away. Instead, she moved in. Every brain cell left shouted at her to pull away immediately, but she didn’t listen.  
As their faces neared each other, Etienne's gaze fell on her lips. She could swear she saw a slight blush on his face, but at this moment she didn’t care. Only inches apart, she could feel his breath on her skin, sending shivers down her spine and making her ache in anticipation. Finally, their lips met in a gentle kiss. His lips were soft and warm on hers.  
Then it was over. Both slightly flushed, they withdrew, still looking at each other. Marlene touched her lips in wonder, still feeling the ghost of his touch. She kissed Etienne!

Then Etienne stepped away, taking his warmth with him. “Marlene…I… I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…” her heart sank at his words. Of course, he would think it a mistake.  
“I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your situation. I was just thinking… I mean I wasn’t thinking… but…you were so close and I just…you see you are very captivating and…”

Ohhh. Did that mean…? 

“I’m sorry, but… I kind of… lost control….Uhm… I’m sorry really….I hope you can try to…”  
Here Etienne’s rambling was cut off, his lips suddenly preoccupied. Marlene had heard enough to put everything on one card and decided to show him that she didn’t mind him losing control at all. Quite the contrary. 

Their second kiss was much longer than their first brush of lips. Marlene's left hand buried itself in Etienne's jet-black hair, pulling his face towards her, while her other hand remained on his shoulders. Etienne, after being taken by surprise, reacted quickly and drew her to him again, his hands firmly embracing her slim waist. Her head felt light from the sensation of their moving lips and as Etienne's tongue brushed against her lips, she gladly gained him entrance to her mouth, deepening their kiss. 

Far too soon their need for air forced them to part again. Breathless Marlene scanned his face, a sudden fear of rejection rising.  
What if she misinterpreted his word? He wouldn’t have kissed her back if he didn’t like her, wouldn’t he?  
Still, she clung to him stroking his nape and awaiting his reaction.

“Marlene…” Etienne's voice was rough with emotion, as he whispered her name. His eyes were full of adoration and wonder.  
“I never dared to hope…” He caressed her cheek with his hand. Marlene leaned into his touch feeling his palms, rough from riding.  
“I love you…” he whispered and his words sent her heart singing. It felt like a dream.  
“And I love you, my dear Etienne.” She replied, trailing the line of his jaw with her fingers. 

Their lips met for another kiss. And another. Etienne's hands wandered to her hair, eager to free the auburn strands. When he succeeded and buried his hand in her scalp she moaned softly against his lips.  
Etienne then broke their kiss only to bring his far too talented mouth to her neck, kissing and nibbling his way across her satin skin. Her nerves sent out jolts of electricity as he coaxed moan after moan out of her. When he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulders, her knees buckled and all she could do was hold onto him.  
“Etienne!” she gasped. Puzzled, he pulled back leaving her whole body tingling with pleasure and wanting. “Did I do anything wrong, ma cherie?”  
“Oh, don’t you dare stop now.” She commanded, stretching herself towards him. She felt Etienne chuckle against her throat as he continued his caresses, making her head feel dizzy. His hands traveled over her back, one venturing farther down with each massaging stroke while the other found the zipper of her dress. But before he started to undress her, he halted again.  
Marlene, who had started to kiss along his neck, paused as well, looking at the question in his silver eyes. She answered him through another breath-taking kiss, their tongues dancing their heated dance.  
Etienne pulled down the zipper of her dress and let the gown fall on the floor, the midnight-blue fabric pooling around her feet. The sensation of skin on skin made her heart race even faster as they moved towards the bed, still tightly embraced.  
Marlene felt the soft mattress behind her and let herself fall on it, pulling Etienne with her. The man broke their kiss and hoisted himself up, his gaze roaming over her body. “Dieu, you are beautiful Marlene!” he whispered, his voice rough with desire. Marlene blushed and tried to reply but her answer turned into a moan when she felt Etienne's lips and tongue moving over her stomach. Writhing under him she grabbed a handful of bedsheets, her legs wrapping around him as his touches wandered lower and lower.  
“Oh god, Etienne…mmhhh…I love you!” That prompted him to kiss his way back up, coming face to face with her again. “And I love you mon amour.”

And even though Marlene finally went to bed that night, she didn’t get much sleep…


End file.
